The acting and normal life of an actor and a simple girl
by Shreya Dhara
Summary: love life of an actor and a simple naive girl
1. The meeting

p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I can't believe it's today. I get to meet him in person. I've been a big fan of Ian Somerhalder for a very long time. He is so unbelievably beautiful and I can't wait to look into his grey eyes. He is doing a Vampire Diaries Convention and I'm getting a personal picture and an autograph. I look into the mirror and decide to wear my hair down in curls. I'm wearing a white blouse with a plunging neckline and a short black pencil skirt. I quickly slip into my designer black high heels and grab my purse and head for the door./p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I'm driving to the hotel, trying to beat the Dallas traffic. My phone rings and I can see it's my sister.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Hey sis how's it going?" I ask knowing full well she's going to lecture me again about going to the convention.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I guess you are on your way to the hotel now?" She asks I can almost feel her smirk beyond the phone.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Yep, I told you I'm only going to get a picture and an autograph and come back home. I'm not planning on staying for the questions or to mingle with all the fans." I say explaining.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"She breathes into the phone, "you are not a teenager Eliana, you are twenty years old and you are acting like such a fan girl." She says.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I roll my eyes, "I know I'm not a teenager, but what's wrong with admiring someone and wanting to meet that someone in person?" I ask.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Ok I'm not going to bust your fan girl bubble." She giggles.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Gee thanks sis, I'll call you later and tell you how it went." I say.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Have fun and be careful." She says and hangs up.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I don't know why she always has to tease me about my admiration for Ian. If only she could understand I wouldn't be going to this convention alone and I would be taking her for support.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I'm inside the hotel now and they have this big poster of Ian Somerhalder right in front of the lobby. I follow a group of girls who are wearing Vampire Diaries shirts. Clearly they are going to see Ian Somerhalder. Today is Sunday and Ian and Paul are the only cast members who are going to be on the panel today.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I follow the group of girls into a big room where the panel is still going on. It is packed, there are all this girls screaming and laughing on everything Ian and Paul are saying. I quickly look around to see if I can spot any girls my age. They all look so young and I feel so awkwardly dressed. Everyone is in jeans and some kind of Vampire Diaries shirts on. I'm heading to work after this so I had to wear my usual work attire.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"Some girl coming in behind me slams the door really loud, making everyone's head look towards me. I widened my eyes in respond, I can feel myself blush. I glance towards the panel where Ian and Paul are and they are also staring into my direction. Paul looks away as he is answering some fan question. But Ian is looking right at me, I can feel his glare penetrating me. I smile and consciously bite my lip and he eyes me speculatively making me turn from his gaze. I turn to the side and try to cover my face with a curtain of my hair. I feel so hot and quickly with trembling fingers I make my way to an empty chair in the very back.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I sit and as I stare up towards the panel, to my surprise Ian is still looking at me. Suddenly another fan asks Ian a question and Paul has to nudge him so he can turn to her. I sigh in relieve that he is not looking towards me anymore. I try to relax and enjoy the questions from the fans and the answers from Ian and Paul. At times Ian looks towards my direction, it's like if he is looking for my face in the crowd. When Paul is answering a fan's question Ian looks towards me and I swear he is smirking at me.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"The questions and answers quickly end and they lead us into another bigger room to take pictures and get our autographs. I follow the crowd and begin to form on the very big line.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"They are both sitting on this very long table with a couple of security guards in the back. Behind Ian there is this older lady, I believe she is his assistant and behind Paul there's this man in a suit. I'm almost in the very end of the line. The line is running slowly and I feel so nervous. My heartbeat is rapid and accelerated, I tingle all over.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"Time passes and I can see Ian Somerhalder now, he is being so gracious with all his fans. He notices me in the line and smiles widely at me. I blush crimson and bite my lower lip trying to compose myself from his stare. Is it me or is he looking up towards me with every inch that I get closer? I can't tell, maybe that's how he stares at everyone. He is very charming and a bit of a flirt. He likes to make all his fans swoon over him, don't get me wrong I'm swooning just as badly as they are.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I'm next and my knees begin to shake, my stomach full of butterflies. My heart wants to come out of my chest. I make my way to him and he looks more beautiful in person than on television. He is absolutely perfect in every way. He extends his hand to me and kisses it holding it as he stares into my eyes.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I pull my hand away slowly and swallow hard, "can you make it out to Eliana please." I say blushing.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Eliana, that's a beautiful name." He says softly as he signs his picture.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"What am I doing? I finally meet the man of my dreams and I stand here without saying a word.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I'm your biggest fan." I murmur, flushing a beet red.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""And my loveliest, are you from here or out of town?" He asks raising an eyebrow.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I notice that he already signed my picture and dedicated it, he doesn't give it to me though.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Yes I am, are you staying in Dallas for long?" I ask feeling my cheeks turning pink.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He has a hint of a smile on his lips, "I think I might stay for a couple of days and enjoy the scenery." He says.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""You should, there's plenty to see. Can I take a picture?" I ask holding up my phone.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He stands up, "Actually come around and we'll take it together." He says smiling widely. I nearly faint when he is showing his most beautiful smile.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I make my way around the table and he gives the ok to the bodyguard to let me pass. He hugs me tightly and I go crimson. He presses himself against me and that brings chills to my whole body. I feel this pull of energy coming from him.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He grabs my cell phone from my hands and pulls my hip into him. He hugs me close and presses his hand in my hip. He takes a picture and insists on taking another, this time he surprises me by kissing my cheek softly and I take a sharp intake of breath.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I grab my cell phone from him and he grabs my hand and for a moment we stare into each other's eyes. I block everyone in the room for a second.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""It was nice meeting you Ian." I say smiling.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He grabs my signed picture and hands it to me, "the pleasure was all mine, believe me." He finally let's go of my hand and I turn around and walk around the table. I turn back and he is whispering something to his assistant and she is looking towards me. I look away and begin to walk faster towards the door and to the lobby.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I'm almost at the double doors on my way out when someone nudges my shoulder. I turn around and I see its Ian's assistant. She is wearing a grey suit and a pink blouse, she has blonde hair and its pined back into a pony tail.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Eliana?" She asks smiling.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Yes, my name is Eliana." I murmur.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Ian sent me to ask you if you would have lunch with him? He is wrapping up here and he would love it if you would join him for lunch upstairs. He is staying here in the hotel until tomorrow." She explains.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I flush slightly. I don't know what to make of this. I can't believe he wants to have lunch with him.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""He asked you to ask me? Are you sure?" I ask.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"She smiles, "yes I'm sure, he also said I should persuade you to say yes. I hope that you will, I don't want to let Mr. Somerhalder down." She says pleading.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Ok, I don't want to get you in trouble." I sigh and nod.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I will take you up to his room and he will meet you shortly. His session is almost done it won't be long." She says as she leads me to the elevator.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"She presses the very top floor and we are on our way. I wonder why me? Of all the girls that he can have lunch with, why would he pick me? He is just so beautiful and he can have any girl in the world. Maybe it's a mistake to come up to his room. What if he gets the wrong idea? I've never been with a man and I've certainly never been alone in a room with someone I barely met. I think I'm going to have a heart attack this is crazy.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"We arrive at the tallest floor and she leads me to his suite. She opens the door and the suite is enormous. It must be the biggest suite they have, it even has a kitchen and a dining area with a living room.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Please make yourself at home, I will go to him now and let him know you are waiting for him. By the way what would you like to eat? I am going to order his and your lunch." She asks smiling.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""A salad and some water, thank you." I murmur looking around the room.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"She nods and smiles, "He won't be long, good bye." She says as she walks out the door.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I look around and I start panting, I sit down in one of the chairs in the dining table. I really think I should leave. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, he couldn't have meant me. I feel sick to my stomach and I make my way to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I look completely blushed. I start to fix my hair and check for bad breath.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I hear the door opening and I breath in and out and open the door. I see him there in front of the entrance looking so dashing and absolutely gorgeous.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""There you are, I hope I didn't take long?" He asks half smiling.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""No not at all." I murmur and look down.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Please join me." He gestures to the chair in the dining room table.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I make my way to the chair and I sit and he sits after me. His assistant comes in with a waiter behind her carrying a big tray of food.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I hope you don't mind I ordered extra food, I didn't think a salad would suffice." He says staring at me.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I blink rapidly, "No that's fine, thank you." I say.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"The waiter puts our plates in front of us and the rest on the table. He pours iced tea and Ian's assistant leads him out and she follows behind him shutting the door.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I swallow and my knees begin to shake again.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I hope you like spaghetti?" He asks and that panty dropping smile is back.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I stare down at my plate, "I love it, thank you." I take a bite and smile.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He begins to eat and gazes at me, making me quiver all over.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""So tell me about yourself, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks and cocks his head to one side.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I swallow hard and take a sip of my tea, he caught me off guard. "No I don't." I say trying to look away from his gaze.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""It's hard to believe that a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend." He says amused.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I look at him trying to hold his gaze, "I guess I'm always working and I really don't have time for anything else." I look down again.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Please look up I like to see your eyes." He murmurs.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I glance at him feeling a surge of heat on my face.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""You have beautiful eyes." He whispers.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I take a sip of my tea and swallow, "your eyes are amazing." I murmur. I can't believe I just said that. I just want the ground to swallow me now.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He giggles, "Are you nervous around me?" He asks smirking.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""Just a little, I'm very timid and you intimidate me a little." I say half smiling.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He leans in and reaches for my hand, "I don't want to make you feel uneasy. It's just I really like you. I want to get to know you." He says gazing into my eyes.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I am just an ordinary plain girl. I never thought that I would be sitting like this with you today." I say as he is watching me intently.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""You are not ordinary believe me Eliana." He smirks at me.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I pull my hand away and stand up as I walk towards the window looking out, "I am ordinary, I don't understand why you would want to get to know me." I murmur.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He gets up and I see him through the reflection of the window. He is standing right behind me, "I find you very attractive and why is it so hard to believe I want to find out everything about you?" He asks and I can feel his breath on my shoulder.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He puts a hand on my hip and I freeze instantly. My breath is louder now, he leans in closer and I can feel his body against my back. He slides my hair to the side and I bring my head to one side giving him access to my neck. He kisses my shoulder and I lean my body back to him.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""You smell so good." He say whispering into my skin with every kiss.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He trails kisses from my shoulder to my neck and I feel goose bumps all over my body. He presses my body towards the wall and the window. One hand is in my hip and the other he slowly runs to the side of my thigh pulling my skirt up slightly.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I can't do this." I say panting.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I want you now." He says whispering into my ear.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I grab his hand and I push from his grip turning around to look at him.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I can't do this, I've never…..what I'm trying to say is that…..this is not me." I murmur and I don't make any sense.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""What are you saying?" He asks dropping his arms.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He's too gloriously good looking, I can't believe he wants me.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"I take a deep breath, "I'm a virgin." I finally say.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""What? How old are you?" He asks stepping back.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I'm twenty years old but I've never been with anyone. It's not like me to be alone with a man I just met." I say looking down.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He leans in and picks up my face to look at him, "we are both adults, I am not going to force you do anything you don't want to. Come let's sit for a moment and talk." He grabs my hand and leads me to the living area to sit in one of the couches.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He asks me about what I do and about my family. He seems really interesting in everything I have to say. We talk for a couple of hours. He tells me about his upcoming projects and he talks about his family.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I have to go, it's getting late and I have to go to work." I say.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""You own your own business. You can miss and spend the day with me." He says holding my hand and raising an eyebrow at me.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"The thought brings a smile to my face, "I guess I can do that." I say.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He leans in slowly and kisses me gently. His lips are so soft and I feel like I'm dancing in the clouds. I close my eyes and I let go. He slides his tongue in my mouth and begins to caress his tongue with mine. It feels amazing, I can feel him getting excited and his hands move down skimming my waist over my hips and down my thighs.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;"He kisses my throat moving slowly to my neck and then back again to my lips. His kiss is more intense now.p  
>p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; outline-style: none; outline-width: initial; outline-color: initial; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; padding: 0px; margin: 13px 0px 20px 0px; border: initial none initial;""I want to make love to you Eliana." He says moaning into my mouth.p 


	2. The sex life

He moves his hand slowly up to my breast and I feel his growing erection pushing at my stomach. "Be mine, say yes." His voice is seductive, his breathe is intoxicating.

I feel like I can't control myself any longer, I want him as much he wants me. "Yes." I say breathy.

He slowly pulls away and lifts me up leading me to the bedroom. I think for a moment I must be dreaming. Can't this be happening to me? Am I going to give myself to him? He's so breathtakingly beautiful. I want him more than anything in the world right now.

We get to the bedroom shutting the door behind us and he leans to kiss me. I start to tremble as he starts to unbutton my blouse and he drops it on the floor. Then he removes my skirt by unzipping it from the back and dropping it on the floor. Slowly he kisses me on my neck and shoulders pulling my hips into him.

He removes his shirt and turns me around to face him. I rub my hands down his chiseled chest and up again to his shoulders. He unzips his pants and drops them to the floor. I am only wearing my white silk bra and my tiny white silk panties.

He steps back once and stares at me from top to bottom slowly, "You are so beautiful." He says as he leans to me and lays me on the bed. He's only wearing his dark grey boxer briefs and I can see his erection from the material. He begins to kiss me again this time with so much need. He moves his hand to my breast and releases it from my bra. He sucks on my breast and twirls his tongue on my nipple around and around. I moan and my legs stiffen, my nipples harden as he bites slowly on it. He pulls away and frees my breasts from my bra. He takes a moment to observe them. He moves to my other breast and continues with his torturous tongue. It feel so amazing, this urge of feelings I've never felt before start up inside me. Why is my body responding this way?

"You taste so good Eliana." I feel his warm breath on my hard nipple.

He moves his soft lips and tongue slowly downward, I feel like falling apart underneath him. He traces his finger on the edges of my panties, I tremble in response. He begins to trace kisses from my stomach to my inner thigh. I stiffen and he pushes my legs apart moving onto my other inner thigh. Running his warm tongue slowly up and down them, I don't think I can take the sensation this is producing.

He surprises me when he grabs my panties and tears them from my body. I can see him as he pulls his briefs off and he frees his erection. Then he moves between my legs, spreading them apart. He is so big I'm afraid he might hurt me, I start to tremble.

"Don't worry baby I'll go slowly." He breathes, he leans down, he's hovering over me, staring down into my eyes. I begin to breath harder, trying to brace myself for what's coming next.

I pull my knees up and he puts his erection at the entrance of my most private part of my body. He slowly pushes himself deep into me and I cry out closing my eyes tight from the invasion. I felt something rip inside of me and I hug him tighter to me.

He stills for a moment and I open my eyes slowly, "You okay baby?" He asks his breathing is harsh.

I don't think I can talk so I just nod in response.

His mouth is open slightly as he pulls himself out slowly making me groan loud. I feel something oozing out from inside me. I brace myself again closing my eyes tight and holding for dear life. This time he thrust hard into me, "Aargh!" I cry out as I feel his fullness.

He stills again, "you are so tight baby." He whispers into my mouth as he kisses me hard.

Holding me down feeling his weight on me he moves again. Slowly easing himself out and then slamming into me. I groan with every thrust, he moves faster now and I groan, he speeds up and I moan. He slams into me again and again and it feels amazing, the pain is still there but the wonderful sensation is captivating. He kisses me hard as he pushes relentlessly into me over and over again. I hold him tighter to me and pull his hair so I can kiss his throat making him groan. I feel something building and building inside me, making my insights tighter and tighter. I stiffen as he thrust on and on. Our bodies are sweating and evolving into each other as one.

"Come for me baby." He says breathlessly, and I quickly obey, I cry out loudly and I feel a sensation I've never felt before. I reach my climax and I start to tremble around him. My orgasm exploding around his erection, tightening, throbbing, it's wonderful. He thrust once more hard and releases himself into me. He presses his lips into mine as he empties himself in me. We are sweating, panting, and trying to control our breathing.

He slowly pulls out of me making me wince from the release. He lays beside me still breathing hardly and I grin, widely. We stay still for a moment trying to compose ourselves and my body feels like jelly I don't think I can move. I try to wiggle my toes to see if I have some kind of movement. They move thankfully, I notice he is smiling widely at me.

"Are you okay baby? Can you move?" He asks smiling.

"I think only my toes for the moment." I grin.

He laughs, he has such an amazing laugh, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He says gazing at me worried.

I take a moment to examine myself, I feel something wet on the bed beneath my thighs. I sit up a little to see what it was, I quickly notice red, it's blood that was oozing out of me. I blush crimson and let my head fall to the bed.

He leans into me, taking my hands away from my face. "Don't be embarrassed baby, you did worn me." He says half smiling.

He starts to kiss me gently, "did you enjoy it." He asks.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Good cause I want to have you again." He says kissing my neck and my throat.

"Again!?" I squeak.

"Yes I want you again." He says smirking, he looks so amazing, his hair messy and tousled.

He gazes at me and I meet his eyes, "I want to have you from behind." He says without blinking.

I swallow hard and take a moment for that to sink in. He kisses me passionately and slowly turns me giving my back to him. He slowly moves his hands to my behind and caresses it.

"This is mine too." He whispers into my shoulder.

He bites on my neck and shoulders making my whole body quiver. He nibbles on my ear and traces his tongue down to my shoulder and back. I feel goose bumps all over my body, he kisses my back and moves slowly to my neck again.

He is lying across my back now and I can feel his warm body against mine. He grabs my hair with one hand and pulls gently, holding me in place. He parts my legs and with his free hand pushes a finger inside me, making me groan.

"You like that?" He asks as he bites my shoulder gently and I groan in response. I close my eyes and begin to tremble. I don't know what to expect, this is all so new to me. I lay there helpless underneath him, his fingers moving in and out of me making me insane.

"Please." I plead breathy.

"Don't come yet baby." He orders. He puts his erection in my opening and thrust himself hard into me without warning.

"Aaah!" I cry out. This time he doesn't stop or pause he thrust into me relentlessly making me groan and moan with each push and pull. I don't think I can take it anymore, I feel the familiar built inside of me.

"Don't come yet." He order and I try to hold my orgasm, biting on the pillow beside me and groaning into it as he pushes himself even further.

I groan again and again, "I can't take it anymore." I plead, my breathing more erratic. He doesn't give into my plea and slams into me again and again.

He increases furiously and my insides want to explode.

"Okay baby come for me." He murmurs as he thrusts hard.

I moan, and I quickly obey, my orgasm builds and I explode underneath him. I feel like my ovaries want to explode, I come loudly as I bite down the pillow beside me. He slams into me one last time pouring himself into me again and again. My whole body trembling and he collapses on top of me.

"You feel so good." He breathes. He pulls himself out slowly and rolls on to the side of the bed.

I can't move this time, I decide to lay still and try to even out my heart beat.

Ian pulls me to him and puts his arm around me, "you are mine now." He says whispering into my ear.

I'm so tired that I don't respond and slowly I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up and Ian's arms are around me, I slowly release myself from his grip. Thankfully he didn't feel a thing. I grab my bra from beside the bed and quickly put it on. I grab my skirt from the floor and put it on. I find my blouse and shoes from under the bed and quietly put them on. My torn panties I leave on the bed next to a big blood stain, evidence of my lost virginity. I quickly make my way to the dining room table to grab my purse. I look back the bedroom door for a moment not sure if leaving without saying good bye is a good idea. But I turn back I head to the door trying not to make any noise as I leave.

At home I feel sore all over my body. I decide to take a hot shower to see if maybe it helps with my aching muscles. I climb in the shower and as I soap myself I begin to feel the aches and soreness reminding me of what I did yesterday. I am reminded of his touch, of him pounding into me ripping my virginity forever. What did he say when I was about to fall asleep? Oh yes I remember, he said I was his. It can't be true, he doesn't even live here. We're from totally different worlds, we can never be together.

I climb out of the shower and put on a robe. I towel dry my hair and begin to make my way to the kitchen for something to drink.

I make myself some tea and decide to do some paper work. I turn the computer on and begin to work, a couple of hours passed and I'm still in my robe. I decide to get dressed and maybe visit my sister. I walk towards my bedroom and the doorbell rings. I grip my robe tighter and open the door slightly. It's him, it's Ian and for what I can tell he looks furious.

I open the door more and his glaring at me, "aren't you going to invite me in?" He says icily.

I blush and I open the door widely, "yes of course come in." I say nervously.

I stand there awkwardly and I look down as he is staring at me, "Why did you leave without saying a word?" He growls.

I begin to tremble, "I didn't want to wake you, I had to leave." I whisper not meeting his glare.

He leans in closer forcing me to back up against the wall. He puts both his arms beside me trapping me. He leans in and presses his lips to mine, I open my mouth slightly and his pushes his tongue in my mouth. We kiss each other forcefully, he pushes me with his body against the wall.

"You are mine." He murmurs into my mouth.

He yanks my robe open and begins to kiss my breasts, pinning me against the wall. He unzips his pants and lets them drop to the floor, freeing his erection he pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him. He pushes himself inside me, slamming me against the wall again and again. I moan loudly and he groans against my neck. He pushes himself deeper and deeper, not slowing down. Faster and faster thrusting harder with each time, I cry out with each thrust. He pulls on my hair and begins to kiss my throat.

His breath hitches in his throat, kissing my lips again groaning into my mouth. He pulls my hips into him faster and faster. I feel my orgasm getting close, I groan and I grip tighter around him.

"Come baby." He murmurs in his breathy tone. He thrusts his hips again harder deeper inside me.

I cry out and my climax is intense and wild, he slams into me once again and cries out and stills as he empties inside me. He pulls out and we both fall to the floor.

He has a gloating smile tugging in the corner of his lips, and I can't stop grinning.

He holds me to him and it feels so good to be in his arms again. "Baby don't you ever leave me again." His breathing is ragged.

"I'm sorry I left, it's just that….." He interrupts me by putting his finger to my lips.

"I don't want to hear it. I want to be with you. Look I'm staying for a couple of days more and we'll have plenty of time to work things out." He says kissing my head and we both lie there holding each other.

"I'm scared of getting hurt." I whisper.

"Don't be scared baby, I will never hurt you. You can't give up on us before we even start, give us a chance first. I know things will work out, let's just enjoy each other and will figure out the rest later." He says as he gazes into my eyes.

"Okay." I agree and hug him tighter.


End file.
